One princess and one hanyou
by dragonslayer123
Summary: I know you are thinking this is probably another princess/slave fic..well it might be, you deside..Kagome is a princess and Inuyasha is a slave hanyou, when he meets her they...well, he mainly ignores her and she carries one sided conversations with him.


(A/N: OK PEOPLE! THIS IS GOING TO BE SET IN MY OWN LITTLE FANTASY WORLD. K? K.)   
  
Chapter 1: A not so friendly friendship  
  
"Where is she?!" A maid yelled franticly.   
  
"I can't find her! Dinner is in one hour and if we don't find her we'll get beaten!" Yelled another one.  
  
"I'm over here." Came a small voice from outside the window. The maids ran over to the window and looked out. There was the princes: Kagome. She was dressed in village robes, dirty village robes.   
  
The maids gasped. "Princess. Look at your clothes!"   
  
"I see them." She replied.  
  
"Look at your hair!"  
  
"I see it."  
  
"Look at your skin!"  
  
"I SEE IT! I'm not blind!"  
  
The maid walked over to the door at the side of the castle (They had lots of doors all over the castle, some even lead to impending doom. Like there was one door on the very top floor of the castle. It lead to a 100ft drop off the castle.), opened the door, stepped outside, and walked over to the five year old. She bent down until she was eye to eye with the little girl. "You don't mind wearing those things? Looking like that?"   
  
"No. Why should I? These are SSSSOOOOOOOO much more comfortable than those big ol' puffy dresses that make me look like some...some...uh...cotton ball! I much prefer these!" Kagome crossed her arms over her chest, and stuck her nose in the air.  
  
The maid sitting down looked at the little girl, the maid standing up behind her looked at the little girl. Both of the old maids broke into huge smiles. The one sitting down embraced the young girl. "Oi! You are your Grandmother's grand daughter!(ok so i cant spell.)"  
  
"Of course I am. Who else would I be?"  
  
"No, I mean, you act just like her."  
  
"Really?!"   
  
"Yea...now lets go get you a bath."  
  
"Do I haveta?"   
  
"Yes you do."   
  
"Aww...but..."  
  
"No buts."  
  
"Fine." The little girl pouted as she was pulled into the castle by her hand.  
  
The first maid turned to the second one. "Make sure none of the royals hear about this. If you gossip about it keep your voices down low. Now go spread the word...we have another Mai on our hands..."   
  
"Huh?" Kagome looked up at the old maid. "Isn't that my granny's name?"  
  
"Yes, it is." The maid led Kagome to the bath chambers.   
  
The second maid walked down the halls until she found some more maids looking for Kagome, saying the exact same thing that the first maids did. "Don't worry, we found her."   
  
The maid motioned for the other maids to come towards her. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "The young princess, she is just like Mai. We don't have to worry about her. She was found in village robes earlier. Head to toe in dirt and grime! And she didn't want to take a bath!" The maids gasped. "Make sure to tell everyone. Just don't let the royals find out! If they do the princess will be punished."   
  
The maids nodded.   
  
~*~   
  
Kagome splashed in her bath. "Why can't my family find out about me liking stuff that I like?"  
  
"Because, they would get very angry and punish you. They think that if there is anyone diffrent then then in the royal faimly that...it will crumble. Your grandmother she thought diffrently, she tried to teach her children diffrently, but, her husband was too much an influence on them." The maid explained.   
  
"Why did she marry him if he was gonna do that to her kids. I mean didn't she know the way that her husband acted and would influ-ince her children?"   
  
"Well you see, once you marry someone, in this day and age, you can't get unmarried to them, and she had an arranged marrage."  
  
"Oh." Was all Kagome could say. "Well if I ever get married to a prince that is gonna be king or something then that would be one of the first rules to go!"   
  
The old woman laughed. "I'm sure it would. I'm sure it would. Time for dinner."   
  
"Ok."   
  
~~~   
  
~Ten years later.~  
  
"Well here I am!" Kagome anounced as she walked over to the dinner table, dressed in a frilly dress. As Kagome walked over to the table she had to stop every once and a while to itch her back and arms. 'Gods, I hate these dresses!!!!' Kagome thought to herself as she walked over to the table.   
  
"It's about bloody time!" Kikyou exclamed. "What took you so long?! We have to wait for you to eat, you know!" Kagome's older sister exclamed.  
  
"Why do you think I took so long?" Kagome mumbled under her breath.   
  
"What was that dear?" The queen asked. "You know that if you are going to say anything that you should say it clearly and loud enough for to be heard. It's not lady like to mumble." Her mother lectured.   
  
"Yea, yea you told me a million times." Kagome grumbled as she sat down.  
  
"Complaining--"   
  
"Is not lady like. How do you ever expect to get a husband that way?" Kagome mimiced.   
  
"Hmph! Fine be that way. If you don't ever get a husband then you will just stay here forever. Doesn't bother me."   
  
"Good! Then we are in agreement!" Kagome clapped her hands together. "Now, let's eat."   
  
~*~   
  
~In the kitchens~  
  
"You're new here, so let me explain things to you." A maid told a young man about Kagome's age if not older. "First of all, never talk to the royals unless asked to. Second, do what they tell you. Never disagree with them, ever. Last of all, never act, dress, or speak as if you are above them."   
  
The young man nodded. "I understand." He said.  
  
"Good. Now when they call for the food taster then you go out."   
  
He nodded again.  
  
~*~   
  
"FOOD TASTER!" Yelled the king.   
  
A boy about Kagome's age walked into the room. Kagome didn't turn to look, she knew that it was going to be another person that they ordered to taste their food to check for poisoning.   
  
Kagome sighed. "You really need to trust your people." Kagome comented, taking a bite of her turkey.   
  
"Yes, well, we all know that YOU don't have to worry, they wouldn't try to poison your side of the table. After all, you do wallow in their FILTH with them." Kikyou sneared. Kikyou had found out about the sneaking off to the village thing when Kagome was seven. When Kikyou told their parents they were furious! They punished her, they beat her when nothing else worked, but seeing that nothing was helping they just started to ignore it.  
  
Kagome clenched her teeth together. "They do not carry FILTH!" Kagome ground out.   
  
The food taster looked at her while chewing a peice of turkey from the king's side of the table.   
  
"I call it filth. You can call it what ever you want."   
  
"Then that means that I can call YOU what ever I want?"  
  
"No."  
  
"'Cause I gotta few names for you."  
  
The food taster raised an eyebrow as he plucked some of the corn out of a bowl and poped it in his mouth.   
  
Kagome looked over at the food taster for a second then looked away. Then she looked back over to the food taster. Where those...dog ears and claws? She saw the boy smirk at her. Kagome looked back at her food. She smiled. 'Haven't done this one since I was five.' She thought.  
  
Kagome walked over to her mother's side of the table. "Hey, mama?"  
  
"Yes, dear?" Her mother asked.  
  
"We'll I dont have any of this" Kagome pointed to somthing that she didn't know the name of and had never seen before. "on my side of the table, and I was wondering if I could have some."  
  
"Yes dear."   
  
"Thanks!" Kagome grabbed a peice and popped it in her mouth as she walked by the food taster. All of a sudded Kagome fell to the ground gasping and coughing. "Please, help me..." She wispered hoarsely, grabbing onto his leg. The boy was still in shock.   
  
Gasps went around the table. "Poison!" They gasped.   
  
"I knew it!" Kikyou shouted, as Kagome went limp. "We can't trust the kitchen people!"   
  
Kagome's father ran over to her and pried her off the boy's leg. He laughed. "What are you laughing about! Our youngest daughter has been poisoned!" Kagome's mother shouted.   
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kagome started laughing, due to her father tickling her. "Stop it! I give up! I'm not dead! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE!"   
  
"Kagome! What is the meaning of this?!" Her mother shouted.  
  
"I think this is some kind of tradition." Her father looked over to the now deathly pale boy. "Remember the last time we got a new food taster? When she was five?"  
  
The queen cleared her throat. "I think that it is best if Kagome spend the rest of the night in her room." She anounced.   
  
"But...mama." Kagome whined as she sat up.  
  
"But nothing, Kagome. Now, go to your room."   
  
"Fine." Kagome got up and walked out of the room using the left exit.  
  
"Kagome!" Her mother called. "Your room is the other way!"  
  
Kagome walked back through the door, snapped her fingers, "Damn." cussed, and walked through the right exit.  
  
~~~  
  
~10 minutes later.~  
  
The boy walked into the kitchens and stopped one of the maids passing by. "Hey. What's up with that princess girl. I think they called her Kagome..."  
  
The maid looked at him like he was crazy. "You're new here, aren't you?"   
  
The boy nodded.   
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"Well, Inuyasha," The maid patted his shoulder and smiled at him. "You will find out about her soon enough. Now, what are you to do here?"  
  
"I'm the new food taster...and whatever else they tell me to do."   
  
"Oh...well then you get some free food." The maid smiled again. "Good food too."  
  
"Yea...and there is always that slight chance that the food is poisoned." Inuyasha remarked sarcasticly.  
  
"Oh no. You don't really have to worry about that. We rarely ever poison their food."   
  
"That's really a nice thing to know." Inuyasha replied dryly.  
  
"Gee...I was joking! Besides, I would die for that job. No one notices when the food taster goes over to Kagome's half of the table cause they know that it isn't poisoned. So when you go over there you can take more than you are supposed to." The maid looked like she was off in 'LaLa Land'.   
  
"But what if she caught you? Isn't that punishable by death?"  
  
"Oh, Kagome doesn't mind. She wouldn't care if you took half her food, she never can eat it all anyway. But, before you steal from her you might wanna get to know her first."  
  
"What do you mean? 'Get to know her?' She's royalty." Inuyasha argued.   
  
"Well, I've got to go! Bye!" The maid waved as she left.   
  
Inuyasha's shoulders slumped. Was everyone around here like her? Seeing as he had nothing left to do he thought about wandering around his new home...why not get used to it?  
  
~*~  
  
"One boy, one girl, two hearts, their world!" Kagome sang at the very top of her lungs. If she had to stay in her room for the rest of the night then her family had to listen to her singing her favorite type of music. They hated her music, they liked stuff without words...yuck!  
  
Inuyasha was walking by her door at the time. His ears flattened at the sound of her voice.   
  
"Time goes by, secrets rise!" Kagome stopped singing along to her cd player as her door opened. She looked over to her door, like a little kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar.   
  
Inuyasha looked at the girl, who was dressed in jeans, like what a pesant would wear, and a baggy creamy brown shirt. "Would you mind, your highness," He thought back to the maid in the kitchen, but shrugged it off. "if you would lower your voice please. You see I have very sinsitive ears and well, if they get damaged they are the only ones I have, so then if they do get damaged I wont be able to hear your orders later."   
  
Kagome looked at the boy from earlier. "Um...sure." The boy nodded and closed the door. 'Well, that was strange.' Kagome thought.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha was walking down the hallway thinking about that girl...she was wearing ripped up REALLY old blue jeans...like something a pesant would wear. He shook his head. There was no way that she was diffrent, all princesses were all the same. He should know, he had been engaged to a few himself.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head as he stopped by a window. No need bringing up bad memories. He glanced out the window for a moment, then looked back because he thought that he saw something out of the corner of his eye.  
  
There was a girl climbing down a rope on the side of the castle. He leaned out of the window to see if maybe it was one of the servants trying to excape. The woman-no girl, was dressed in a long brown dress, obviously because of all the dirt over it, and she wore no shoes.  
  
The girls long black hair flowed in the wind as she climed down the rope. Inuyasha was about to call out to her when he noticed that it was none other than....the princess. He nearly fell out the window.  
  
Inuyasha pushed himself away from the window seal and ran through the halls and jumped down the stairs, causeing a few people to fall down, until he reached a door, without thinking he opened it up and ran through...only to reolize that he wasn't running on the floor anymore, he was falling. Inuyasha looked up and saw the door that he ran through...swinging on its hinges a good 15 feet up. And Inuyasha fell and fell and fell past the princess causing her to gasp and almost lose her grip on the rope.  
  
He looked down at the fastly approaching ground beneath him and braced his legs.   
  
~*~   
  
Kagome gasped as the man from dinner and her room fell past her, he must have found one of the doors leading to a drop off the castle. She looked down, knowing that he was about to go splat but she couldn't move her eyes from him. She gasped again when he, instead of going splat, landed gracefully on the ground and looked up at her.  
  
When Kagome go to the bottom of the castle wall the boy had his arms crossed in front of his chest looking at her. "What are you doing? You were told to go to your room."   
  
Kagome frowned, she didn't like the way he thought that he could tell her was to do, in that arrogent voice of his. "That is none of your business! I got bored of sitting around in my room so I thought I would leave. HMPH!" Kagome stuck her nose in the air and walked away.  
  
Inuyasha growled, he was right! She was just like the rest!  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome walked off angrily. How dare that...that...that...guy tell her what to do! ''Shouldn't your room?'' Kagome mimiced in her mind. After a while of walking in the woods she calmed down and looked back to the castle. 'Maybe I was too hard on him, he is new after all... I should say sorry!'   
  
Kagome pounded her fist into her open hand in determination. She turned on her heel and walked back the way she came. When she got to the castle she couldn't find him anywhere she looked. 'Oh well,' She thought. 'I'll just ask mama where he is tomorrow.'  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome was walking down towards the castle stable, where her mother told her that she had put him to work until dinner. She was, of course, dressed in her really old ripped up blue jeans and a old faded black shirt.   
  
When Kagome found him he was moving cubes of hay (i dont know what they are called, you know those bricks of hay.) into the stable. Kagome walked over to the fence surrounding the stable and sat on it. "Hey!" She called out to him. The boy looked at her then went back to his work. "Hey! Don't ignore me!" He still only glanced at her then went back to his work. "HEY! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" He just ignored her. "Fine then, be that way! I just wanted to say that I was sorry for being so mean to you last night!"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her from what he was doing. "What?"   
  
"I said I was sorry for acting like a spoiled brat yesterday."  
  
Inuyasha looked surprised for a moment then brushed it off. "You're probably lying to me...waiting for me to let my guard down then you will find a reason to have me beaten or something like that. I've known people like you."   
  
Kagome bristled. "HOW DARE YOU!? YOU DONT KNOW A THING ABOUT ME! THE ONLY PERSON I ACT LIKE IS KAGOME!" Kagome jumped down from her post on the fence and walked over to him. "You keep getting me sooooo mad, but I see what you are doing. You are trying to make me go away...I'm gonna stay here and talk to you whether you make rude comments to me, ignore me, or talk to me back!" She yelled in his face.  
  
"FINE!" Inuyasha yelled back, finding it hard to control his temper around her, princess or not. He turned around and continued his work. He lifted the hay like it was a piece of paper, and put it on his shoulder.   
  
Kagome jumped back onto the fence and watched him work. "You're pretty strong, you know?"   
  
Inuyasha looked at her and replied dryly, "Gee, I hadn't noticed."   
  
"Hey! I was just trying to complement you!"   
  
"By asking me if I knew that I was strong?"   
  
"No, I was saying: 'You are really strong!'" Inuyasha ignored her and continued to work. "Hey, if you were ever King or Queen, you pick, what would the first rule you would get rid of or make?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Just wondering?"  
  
"You tell me what it would be first."   
  
"Ok, I would get rid of the whole 'beating the servants' rule first, then I would get rid of the 'arranged marrage' rule."   
  
"What would you know about arranged marrages? From what I hear, you are already 16 and you have never gotten one proposal."   
  
"Oh yea?! How many have you have?!"   
  
"I've been in so many arranged marrages...I can't even count them all!"   
  
"How do you get out of them then?"  
  
"Simple, I just convince their parents that I am unworthy."  
  
"How do you do that?"   
  
"Dress like a peasant and spread rumors about myself throughout the castle, then wait 'till the servants gossip too close to the parents, then start acting like the rumors."   
  
Kagome's eyes widened a little. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Huh? Just what I told you. If you dont want me to answer then dont ask me a question."  
  
"No..." Kagome whispered. "You said, "Peasant" and "Servants". You said "Dress like a peasant." That means that you aren't one...Even if you are a slave, it means that you have peasant's clothing..."   
  
Inuyasha was startled. "I-I-Thats not what I mean!"   
  
Kagome jumped down from the fence again. "Then tell me what you did mean."  
  
"Leave me alone!" Moving the last block of hay into the stable Inuyasha grabbed a brush and started grooming a black horse.   
  
Kagome followed Inuyasha into the horse's stall. "What did you mean?! Where you ever something other than a slave or a peasant?"   
  
Inuyasha was on his breaking point. "THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Inuyasha barked.  
  
Kagome flinched back. "Sorry..." She mumbled. Kagome walked over to were the horse brushes were. She walked over to the black horse and started grooming the horse too.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "What are you doing?"   
  
"What's it look like I'm doin'? I'm grooming a horse." Kagome replied.   
  
"Thats not what I meant...Why are you grooming the horse?"   
  
"'Cause I want to. It'll get the job done faster and I can talk to you!" Kagome smiled at him.   
  
"That's stupid." Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"You're royalty, you should be in that castle getting pampered, you should be wearing those ugly puffy dresses, and listening to that gods awful music without the words." (Cant call it clasical, it was in back then....although this is my own world but....yea you get it.)   
  
"I'm not like my family!" Kagome looked down at the horse as she groomed it. "I'm diffrent...I'm not like everyone else..."   
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome. Was that...loneliness that he detected in her voice? Inuyasha sighed again. "Is that why you never get any proposals?"  
  
"I guess...but in that area I guess its a blessing." Kagome whispered with sarcasm.  
  
"Oh, and here I was thinking it was because you were ugly." Inuyasha said. Kagome was fuming. "That or it could be your sickly smell."   
  
Kagome's face was getting red from anger. "I hope you die and go to hell!" Kagome grabbed a bucket from behind her, not carring what was in it, and through it at Inuyasha, who was not expecting it. The bucket hit Inuyasha in the face, dirty water getting all in his hair.  
  
Inuyasha growled. "That bitch...that dirty little bitch! How-How DARE she?!" He was just about to go after her and mouth off to her when he remembered that she was the princess and he was just a slave...Damn, what he wouldn't give to be back in the old days...  
  
Inuyasha sighed. 'I hope' He thought, looking at his dirty hair. 'all this comes out.'  
  
(A/N: Hey, I hope u liked this! Please review, I need to know what you guys think of my new fic! Flames are welcome! But just for the record...If you send a flame...YOU'LL BREAK MY LITTLE FRAGILE HEART!!!! WHHHHAAAAAAAA! 0^O^0 


End file.
